La pensine
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Enfermé dans la pensine de Snape par un mangemort incompétent, Harry va y rester cloîtré sans autre contact que son maître des potions à travers ses rêves. Cependant, comment pourront-ils libérer Harry alors que la pensine reste introuvable?
1. Prisonnier de l'éternité

LA PENSINE 

**Disclaimer**** : **Personnages, lieux etc… ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tirés des livres merveilleux de J. K. Rowlings. Je ne touche rien pour cette histoire, juste le plaisir d'écrire et de faire plaisir aux autres.

**Résum** **: **Enfermé dans une pensine par un mangemort incompétent, Harry va y rester cloîtré sans autre contact que les souvenirs de son maître des potions qui peut, seul, le voir dans ses rêves. Une question pourtant tourmente l'homme. Comment pourront-ils libérer Harry alors que la pensine reste introuvable? 

**Warning**** : **Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape. **Fic sombre par certains aspects et certains moments. **Je pense que pour vous le début sera confus mais vous comprendrez ensuite. Si vous avez des questions, vous savez que je suis là donc n'hésitez pas à les poser.

**A/N**** :** J'utilise les noms originaux donc Severus Snape et Snivellus (ou Snivelly) pour Servilus.

**A/N 2**** : **Je sais ! J'ai d'autres fics en cours mais voilà, cette histoire m'est encore venue comme un flash et je n'ai pas pu me concentrer ou écrire sur autre chose que cette fic. J'ai donc écrit les 2 premiers chapitres sur 5 et je vais écrire le 3ème ainsi, je pense, que le 4è cet après-midi. Je suis très inspirée pour cette fic donc j'en profite pour l'écrire. Je n'en oublie pas pour autant mes autres fics dont Ce que veulent les hommes qui va paraître sous peu. Gros bisous.

LA PENSINE Chapitre 1 : Prisonnier de l'éternité Poudlard, 26 juin 1997 

Il était mort. _Mort._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus. Il venait de le tuer.

Titubant comme un homme ivre, Harry essayait de retrouver des survivants parmi les dizaines de corps sans vie qu'il distinguait sur chaque dalle de couleur sombre des cachots.

Voldemort était venu à l'aube… Une visite surprise… Il avait tué tous les enfants qui avaient eu le malheur d'être sur son passage.

La vision floue due à l'horreur, aux larmes qu'il ne sentait pas couler sur son visage, Harry aurait supplier tous les dieux de lui ôter ce sens. Il ne voulait plus voir les petits corps juvéniles entassés les uns sur les autres, ni les petites bouilles innocentes figées en une éternelle expression d'effroi qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû voir. Il ne voulait plus distinguer ces lambeaux de chair qui couvraient le sol glacé et les murs du château. Il voulait être aveugle à tout ce carnage, aux corps enfantins recroquevillés en position fœtale, serrant un ours intacte et désormais orphelin. Il ne voulait plus découvrir ces gens qu'il connaissait et qui n'étaient plus que l'unique témoignage de la terreur et de la panique qui avaient régné en ces lieux un peu plus tôt. 

Suffoquant, la tête tournant atrocement, Harry s'arrêta au détour du couloir et aperçut un bras familier. Il reconnaissait la chevalière de Colin Creevey… Son corps ne devait donc pas être très loin.

Harry hoqueta et vomit.

Si seulement quelqu'un avait pu le prévenir avant… La plupart de ces personnes seraient encore vivantes.

Qui l'était toujours dans ce château ? Il n'avait pas vu âme qui vive depuis la commencement de la bataille.

Voldemort avait été vaincu… mais il avait emmené beaucoup d'autres personnes avec lui.

Si seulement… Si seulement…

************************************

« Venez Severus, prenez mon bras » dit le professeur McGonagall avec une certaine douceur.

Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait absolument pas être trop maternelle envers l'homme vêtu de noir comme toutes les personnes présentes en ce jour de deuil. Elle savait que sa pitié ou compassion seraient mal venues. Elle devait donc réfréner ses pulsions et garder une apparence et surtout une voix relativement austère pour ne pas offenser ou faire reculer le maître des potions dans ses retranchements.

Elle lui prit le bras et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le collège de Poudlard qui n'avait d'école que le nom. La bâtisse de pierre n'avait pas résister plus longtemps à certaines attaques et certains passages et endroits étaient désormais inaccessibles et imposaient à la prompte restauration.

Minerva savait que Severus pouvait sentir son bras trembler ainsi qu'il pouvait percevoir les reniflements réguliers qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Et elle admirait davantage cet homme qui n'avait connu que tristesse et malheur pour réussir à garder une expression impassible. Ses yeux demeuraient secs et fixes sous ses lunettes noirs qui cachaient sa cécité nouvelle.

« Minerva, comment était la couronne pour Draco ? J'avais demandé qu'il soit livré des lys blancs… »

« Oui, ils étaient bien là Severus et la couronne était magnifique. Draco en aurait été content… »

Une larme coula sur le visage brusquement vieilli de la femme.

« Et pour Albus… ? »

« Un magnifique coussin d'œillets tressées blanches et roses. »

Severus hocha doucement la tête en marchant doucement sur l'herbe qui avait été tondue une semaine auparavant et qui en portait toujours l'odeur… Champs d'herbe où des enfants avaient ri et joué en toute insouciance…

L'homme eût une hésitation et interrogea à voix basse.

« Et – Et… Harry ? »

« Des roses rouges Severus – exactement comme vous le vouliez. »

*************************************

« Hey Snivellus ! Tu t'amuses bien aujourd'hui ! » lança James Potter au jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lisait un ouvrage ancien sur la vieille magie. 

Ce dernier se leva aussi rapidement qu'il le pu et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe noire qui portait le blason vert et argent des Serpentards.

« Qu'y a-t-il Snivelly ? Tu es monté sur ressorts ou tu as les chocottes ? » gloussa un Sirius Black de quatorze ans.

Que faisait-il l ? se demanda Harry en voyant certains maraudeurs et son futur professeur de potions se lancer des sorts à n'en pas finir. 

Il regarda aux alentours et reconnut Poudlard avant que le décor se trouble et ne prenne l'aspect d'une maison esseulée et misérable dans laquelle un garçon aux cheveux gras recevait des coups de ceinturon tandis qu'un homme hurlait dans son oreille.

« Combien crois-tu que ça coûte bon dieu ?! Mais qui m'a donné un fils pareil ! Ca ne sert à rien que je te dresse ! Tu es pire que les chiens ! Eux au moins on peut leur tanner le cuir et avoir après un minimum d'obéissance ! Qui crois-tu que tu pourras séduire comme ça ?! Parce que c'est bien pour ça que tu vas acheter un shampooing qui coûte la peau des fesses et nous ruine ta mère et moi ! Le savon que nous achetons est largement suffisant et coûte bien assez cher alors ça suffit le gaspillage ! »

« Mais père » protesta le jeune Severus en protégeant son visage de ses bras mutilés et rouges de son sang. « C'est de la vulgaire potasse qui ne lave rien ! »

Que n'avait-il pas dit là.

La face de son géniteur se marbra de pourpre et il manqua s'étouffer avant de reprendre sa flagellation intermittente et plus violente encore.

« Ah père ! Je vous en supplie ! Père, arrêtez ! »

« Répète ça une autre fois et tu resteras sur le carreau » haletait l'homme fou.

« Stop ! Je vous en prie ! » gémissait le jeune homme de seize ans qui s'était rouler en boule pour éviter le plus possible la boucle de la ceinture qui le blessait cruellement.

« C'est suffisant tu entends ! Cette potasse comme tu dis est bien assez correcte pour monsieur le délicat ! Du shampooing ! J'vais t'en mettre moi du shampooing tu vas voir ! C'est pour essayer de plaire j'en suis sûr ! Mais qui veux-tu séduire avec un visage pareil ! Oh oui, tu tiens bien de ta mère pour ça et tu tiens aussi d'elle pour le fait d'aimer les hommes. Bon sang oui, c'est écœurant ! Mon propre fils, une tapette ! Prends ça, ça calmera tes ardeurs. »

Harry secouait la tête frénétiquement. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Il le voulait tellement mais sa main qui voulait attraper la ceinture de cuir ne rencontrait que du vide.

Soudain, il vit une femme s'approcher doucement. La terreur et l'inquiétude se lisaient sur son visage blafard et des gouttes de sueur froide glissait sur son front ridé.

« Edward, s'il te plaît… » implora-t-elle en tendant la main.

« Quoi ? Tu en veux aussi ! » s'écria l'homme en tournant son regard meurtrier sur sa femme, le bras levé.

La femme tremblait. Elle déglutit visiblement avec peine mais, bravement, bégaya « Il a compris je crois… s'il te plaît… »

Harry n'assista pas au carnage suivant qui coûta la vie à madame Snape en ce jour fatal de décembre mais il assista, dans les souvenirs de son maître des potions, à son enterrement.

Le jeune homme était seul aux côtés d'un Dumbledore ravagé. Harry appris plus tard que le père de Severus était mort dans la même soirée après avoir trop bu et était tombé d'une petite falaise où il s'était brisé la nuque.

Harry arrivait mieux à comprendre l'attitude de son professeur en voyant ces souvenirs qui ne pouvaient rivaliser en souffrance avec les siens. En voyant toute cette horreur, le jeune homme en aurait presque remercié les Dursley. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi les êtres humains ne pouvaient pas s'aimer les uns les autres, tout simplement… ainsi, aucun enfant brisé ne serait form

*************************************

Severus était assis dans son bureau, derrière le meuble de bois où il avait si souvent corrigé des copies. Des copies qu'il avait jugé plus médiocre les unes que les autres, à l'instar des étudiants qui les avaient écrites – élèves qui, pour la plupart, n'étaient plus.

Il se souvenait de ce jour maudit où il était tombé amoureux d'un de ses élèves. 

Il était accouru, impétueux et encore innocent, dans ce même bureau un jour de noël et lui avait apporté une petite boite recouverte de papier doré et argent de la part de Minerva McGonagall. Habituellement, la femme l'apportait elle même à son collègue mais cette fois-ci, exceptionnellement, elle n'avait pas pu et l'avait confié à un de ses protégés Gryffondoriens. Severus avait alors secrètement pensé qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour leur donner l'occasion de se parler ou plutôt d'expliquer leurs différents.

Les cheveux perpétuellement en bataille comme les avaient eu son père et les yeux lumineusement verts comme les avaient eu sa mère, Harry Potter lui avait tendu la boîte en lui souhaitant, pour la première fois de sa vie, un joyeux noël. Il avait été exagérément touché par ces deux petits mots prononcés d'une voix faible et avait instantanément eu l'envie d'embrasser ces tendres lèvres roses qui venaient de remuer pour former le plus exquis et innocent vœu de fin d'année.

Ses pensées l'avaient bien sûr perturbées mais elles avaient prit une proportion plus importante à mesure que le temps avait passé et bientôt, il s'était aussi bien habitué aux sentiments qui naissaient dans son cœur pour son élève que par la beauté qui s'affirmait de plus en plus tandis qu'il devenait homme.

A présent, il était seul avec ses souvenirs. Souvenirs qui ne lui servaient plus qu'à regretter. Amers et destructeurs. Doux venin qui s'infiltre dans les veines, répandant sa toxicité dans les cellules sanguines avant de les envahir et les détruire. 

Il était un homme marqué, brisé, tronqué par les souvenirs qui lui restaient et par les autres qu'il n'avait plus. Bien sûr, les souvenirs de son passé noir ne lui manquaient absolument pas mais avant de mourir, il voulait les récupérer. Il ne voulait pas laisser de traces de lui dans cette vie ignoble qui ne lui avait rien donné ou plutôt tout retiré. Jusqu'à son unique amour.

Il faudrait qu'il retrouve sa pensine et il pourrait quitter ce monde auquel il n'avait jamais réellement appartenu.

************************************

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout était allé si vite.

Il était là, dans le couloir, âme torturée et corps tremblant, tâché par la mort. Il se rappelait avoir souhaité la cécité et il lui semblait que son vœu avait été exaucé.

Mais ensuite, il avait vu le visage de Crabbe, le père de Vincent, fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avant que le jeune Gryffondor ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le mangemort lui avait lancé un sort – appartenant à la magie noire très probablement – et il s'était brusquement senti aspiré atrocement impuissant dans une sorte de sphère argentée. Il était tombé, tombé, tombé loin, au fond du récipient qu'il avait reconnu comme étant une pensine puis s'était évanoui. Il s'était ensuite réveillé sur la pelouse, près du lac de Poudlard en compagnie d'un Severus Snape de quatorze ans qui se faisait martyriser par son père et son parrain.

Comment allait-il sortir de l ? Il avait sa baguette et, pourtant, n'était pas parvenu à s'échapper de la pensine. Il devrait sûrement attendre que quelqu'un l'y en sorte. Mais combien de temps devrait-il attendre ?

*************************************

Il était de nouveau près du lac et assistait encore à une nouvelle bataille entre un Severus de dix sept printemps et un Sirius accompagné d'un James hargneux. La cause de leur querelle avait été l'aspect agressif d'un éternuement de Severus. 

Grâce aux souvenirs de son maître des potions, Harry avait découvert d'autres choses sur ses parents, les maraudeurs et Severus Snape. Il savait également que James et Sirius n'étaient pas toujours en tort dans leurs affrontements mais n'étaient pas non plus les derniers à riposter ou à provoquer.

Cette scène-là, il l'avait déjà vu. Deux fois et s'en lassait un peu. Il se promena donc un peu à côté du lac mais toujours non loin de Severus pour être sûr de ne pas s'aventurer à un périmètre trop lointain, hors de son champ d'action ou de vision sinon il changerait de souvenir or il ne voulait pas revoir les scènes torturantes où Severus et sa mère se faisaient battre par un père ou mari violent et n'avait pas non plus envie de quitter le parc ensoleillé de Poudlard.

Il regardait les ombres qui se dessinaient sur l'eau scintillante du lac lorsqu'il aperçu qu'un homme le fixait. Deux choses frappèrent immédiatement le jeune homme. 

D'une part, personne ne pouvait le voir vu qu'il était intrus dans le souvenir d'un passé qu'il n'avait pas vécu et d'autre part que l'homme qui le regardait n'était nul autre que son professeur de potions.

Celui-ci le dévisageait avec une expression si poignante de souffrance qu'il sentit son cœur saigner dans sa poitrine serrée.

L'homme s'approcha vivement de lui, le détaillant avec avidité comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait le revoir. 

« Harry » murmura-t-il avec douceur tandis qu'il larme glissait silencieusement sur sa joue. « Suis-je en train de rêver ? »

« Euh… je crois que oui » répondit le jeune homme en regardant la goutte translucide couler sur la peau livide de son enseignant. « Et moi aussi, sinon comment vous verrais-je pleurer ? »

« Oui » répondit l'homme en souriant tristement. « Tu me manques… »

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça Professeur ? »

L'homme éclata en sanglot et disparut instantanément.

Harry était plus perplexe que jamais.

Il fixa encore intensément l'endroit où son maître des potions s'était tenu et le décor se fana pour se muer en chambre d'hôtel du Chaudron Baveur. Là, où Severus Snape, jadis, avait travaillé pour pouvoir payer la poursuite de sa septième année d'étude à Poudlard.

Dans sa chambre, un homme se réveilla en sursaut et en pleurs. Les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux inutiles et il avait vu Harry Potter dans un rêve. Il avait vu… n'était-ce pas ironique ?

Il l'aimait tellement qu'il rêvait toujours de lui… même si, cette fois-ci, son rêve avait été différent. 

S'il restait là, il allait devenir fou.

Bientôt, il rejoindrait Harry et resterait avec lui pour l'éternité.

A suivre… 


	2. Viens dans mes rêves

LA PENSINE 

**Disclaimer**** : **Personnages, lieux etc… ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tirés des livres merveilleux de J. K. Rowlings. Je ne touche rien pour cette histoire, juste le plaisir d'écrire et de faire plaisir aux autres.

Kikoo. Je poste aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, le chap bien en avance parce que je n'ai rien à updater d'autre, à part Extrême Séduction peut-être et que j'aime bien vous donner un chapitre pour le week-end. Je voulais écrire Ce que veulent les hommes mais jeudi je n'ai pas écrit une seule ligne (me regardez pas comme ça… vi j'ai honte) et aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas chez moi donc po pu écrire non plus. Sauvegardez vos tomates je vous prie, vous pourrez les faire en salade. Donc voici le chap 2. 

**A/N CONCERNANT LA FIC**** : **Certaines choses peuvent encore vous paraître confuses comme le temps. Je vous donne des explications plus loin dans le chap et aussi dans le chap 3 qui est déjà écrit mais je préfère éclairer un peu votre lanterne maintenant. Le temps pour Harry et pour Severus ne se passe pas du tout de la même manière donc ne vous étonnez pas de certaines paroles ou pensées venants des deux protagonistes.

**Mikii : **Merci Mikii. Tu sais, ça peut paraître débile mais j'ai moi-même pleuré en écrivant les scènes dont tu me parles. J'ai aussi pleuré pour le chapitre 3 et pourtant c'est moi qui écrit. Mais je ressens tout ce que ressentent les personnages dans les situations où je les place. Je suis trop grave. Lol.

**Noa Black : **Oui, tu as parfaitement compris. Tout le monde sorcier croit que Harry est mort mais il a été enfermé par Crabbe dans la pensine de Sev. Et pour la battue faible, nooon, ze veux pas l'être. Lol.

**Onarluca : **Mici miss. Moi aussi j'adore tes fics et je t'adore tout court.

**Cybele Adam : **Vi, tu as raison, je n'abandonnerai aucune de mes fics donc si j'en mets une de plus, c'est sûr que ce ne sera pas (ou peu j'espère) au détriment des autres. Et tu sais que ta question m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai vite conclu que non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé de n'avoir qu'une seule histoire à la fois. Quand je suis arrivée sur fanfic, j'ai posté directement deux fics dont un slash, mon premier et qui était en Anglais. Mais c'est justement le fait d'en avoir plusieurs qui m'aident à les avancer… Je ne dois pas être comme tout le monde. Lol.

**Anya et Xeres : **Ah ! Je suis pivoine là. Mici, je suis très touchée par ce que tu as dit. J'écris très peu de fics tristes mais j'aime bien en faire de temps en temps. Surtout que là, le scénario met apparu très rapidement et il est complexe (malgré la courte durée de la fic : seulement 5 chapitres). Avec Sev et Harry, j'ai vraiment plein de projets en tête pour leur couple. Je suis vraiment inspirée mais je les aime bien aussi donc ça aide.

**Garulfo : **Je me doutais que le chapitre serait un peu dur à comprendre, surtout au début. J'ai essayé de donner des repères pour les lecteurs en alternant toujours le Harry/Sev/Harry/Sev puis les deux ensemble pour la scène finale du chapitre mais comme ils vivent dans un contexte différent ou, surtout, la notion spatio-temporelle est différente, c'était assez difficile de faire simple. Lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que mon premier chapitre t'ait plu.

**Tiayel : **De part nos échanges de mails, je doute que tu n'arrives pas à traumatiser tes persos comme tu dis parce qu'il y a un certain Draco qui est venu se plaindre à moi récemment. Il m'a dit que tu étais cruelle avec lui. Qui croire ? Lol.

**Dega : **Harry a bien été aspiré dans la pensine au château mais non, elle n'y est plus d'où l'inquiétude pour Sev. C'est vrai que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas gai mais ce sera gay plus tard.

**Lola Reeds : **Je suis contente d'avoir écrit cette fic mais il me reste encore les deux derniers chaps à écrire pour qu'elle soit finie et ça m'embête pour Ce que veulent les hommes. J'aimerais updater cette fic plus rapidement, d'autant plus que je suis presque à la fin. Heureusement que je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Ze vais essayer de me dépêcher et de la publier ce week-end.

**Sasha Krum : **Ce n'est pas grave si une review est courte et en une phrase, tu m'as dit ce que tu pensais et je suis contente que tu aimes.

**Lapieuvredudésert : **Un katana ? J'adore les katanas. Surtout que je reviens de la Foire de paris où j'en ai vu de magnifiques mais bien sûr, je suppose que ce n'était pas pour me le montrer que tu m'en parlais mais plus pour que je le teste. Mais quelle violence ! Lol.

**Miya Black : **Mici Miya. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Hermichocos : **Je pense que ce chapitre va tous vous surprendre et j'espère que vous aimerez tous. Comme tu vois, j'ai posté le chap 2 rapidement…Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai écrit le 3 ? Moi qui l'est dit ? Ah oui… oups. Lol.

**Crackos : **Oui, je change un peu. J'aime bien écrire des histoires différentes et bien que je préfère l'humour, j'aime aussi lorsque c'est triste parce que je trouve que c'est beau… Enfin, ça dépend mais j'avais envie d'écrire autre chose donc voilà.

**Je vous fais de très, très gros bisous. ** 

LA PENSINE Chapitre 2 : Viens dans mes rêves 

« Bonjour Professeur » murmura Harry à l'homme qui venait s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

« Bonjour Harry » répondit Severus avec douceur.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si vite après… »

Le Gryffondor ne finit pas sa phrase mais il savait que son maître des potions avait parfaitement compris ce à quoi il faisait référence. Il avait pleuré la vieille, dans sa nuit et ne s'en était toujours pas remis. En ce couchant de nouveau ce soir, il avait profondément espéré revoir Harry dans ses rêves – même s'il savait que seule son imagination le créait il voulait le revoir encore et encore avant qu'il ne se donne la mort pour rejoindre son amour perdu.

Le jeune étudiant scrutait les yeux sombre de son enseignant et s'étonnait de ne pas voir de grosses cernes rouges et bouffies autour d'eux. Il avait pourtant éclaté en sanglot quelques minutes, peut-être, auparavant et aucun signe de son chagrin n'était visible sur son visage.

« Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi bien longtemps apparemment… » répondit l'homme.

Se méprenant sur le sens des paroles de son professeur, Harry interrogea « Pourquoi ? A cause du fait que je sois dans _votre _pensine ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, totalement décontenancé puis un éclair de lumière passa dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? Ma pensine ? »

« Oui » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton évident. « Comment ? Vous ne saviez pas que j'étais prisonnier de votre pensine ? »

« Prisonnier de ma pensine ?! Non, je ne le savais pas ! » rétorqua l'enseignant. « Nous croyions tous que tu étais mort ! »

« Mort ?! » répéta Harry en s'insurgeant légèrement. « Mais et mon corps ? Comment auriez-vous… ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bien mort sans que personne ne retrouve son corps. Nous savions qu'il était mort mais personne ne t'avait vu en sortir vivant. Nous avons donc pensé… comme nous ne te retrouvions plus que… »

« Oh mon dieu ! Non, ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça. C'est Crabbe qui m'a enfermé dans votre pensine alors que j'étais malade. Je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire et l'incantation qu'il a utilisé m'était inconnue. Ensuite, je ne sais plus… Je pensais que quelqu'un pourrait me libérer… La pensine est toujours à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Crabbe s'est fait arrêter et la pensine a été récupéré, hein ? »

Harry était pétrifié de terreur maintenant. L'inquiétude menaçait de l'emporter et il s'était mis à trembler.

« Harry… Nous n'avons pas retrouvé Crabbe au château mais il a été retrouvé mort – apparemment un accident malheureux – à Douvres. Il n'a été fait mention d'aucune pensine dans ses affaires sinon le ministère l'aurait immédiatement perquisitionnée… »

« Oh Merlin » croassa le jeune homme d'une voix vacillante.

« Harry, je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance. Je te promets de la retrouver. Je te promets que je te ramènerai. »

Le Gryffondor leva des yeux humides vers son professeur et acquiesça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi celui-ci faisait tout cela pour lui mais il lui en était reconnaissant et avait toute confiance.

« Merci » souffla Harry en laissant libre cours à ses larmes qui furent immédiatement absorbées par le tissu de la  chemise de nuit que portait l'homme qui l'avait prit dans ses bras et le serrait en le berçant.

------------------------------------------------

Son rêve avait été plus vrai que la réalité ne lui paraissait désormais. Il s'en trouvait complètement stupéfait.

Il se souvenait de tout ce que le Harry de son rêve lui avait dit et il se désespéra de son état dégressif de sa raison. Etait-ce cela que l'on appelait dépression ? Etait-ce pour cela que son cerveau commençait à inventer des choses telles que celles qu'il avait imaginé cette nuit ?

Severus se leva de son lit et entreprit de chercher sa pensine dans le château. La tâche ne serait pas aisée due à sa nouvelle infirmité mais avec l'aide des quelques elfes de maison qui restaient encore et le fait que sa pensine ne devait sûrement pas être loin, il y arriverait et pourrait enfin mettre un terme à ses jours qui ne rimaient plus à rien depuis la mort de Harry. 

-------------------------------------------------

Harry était seul depuis seulement deux secondes à peine lui semblait-il que son maître des potions revint le voir.

« Re-bonjour Professeur. »

« Pourquoi re-bonjour Harry. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis la veille. »

« Vous plaisantez Professeur. Vous venez de partir ! »

Severus écarquilla les yeux, réfléchit cinq secondes puis soupira. 

C'est vrai ! Le monde dans une pensine était intemporel. Le gosse ne devait se rendre compte de rien du temps qui passait. Il côtoyait des souvenirs tellement disparates. Il n'y avait plus de notion de temps ni d'espace dans une pensine. En quelque sorte, tout n'était que virtuel. 

« Re-bonjour alors Harry. Comment vas-tu… depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Je vais bien. Je viens de voir un charmant souvenir de vous soignant un oiseau blessé et je dois dire que… Merlin, vous rougissez ? » s'étonna le jeune homme avant de sourire avec tendresse.

Pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage, Harry changea de sujet « Et vous comment allez-vous ? »

« Je n'ai pas retrouvé ma pensine… »

« Ah ! » dit seulement le Gryffondor avant de baisser la tête.

« Mais je le ferai, sois-en sûr Harry. Jamais je ne te laisserai enfermé ici. »

Harry sourit et n'eût le temps de rien ajouter qu'il vit l'image de son professeur se troubler puis se faner encore une fois.

---------------------------------------------

Severus se réveilla en sursaut haletant.

Il n'avait pas rêv ?! Il en était presque certain. Il se leva brusquement, heurtant son genou dans sa table de nuit dans sa précipitation et appela un elfe de maison. 

« Oui monsieur Snape, monsieur ? » demanda Dobby avec obligeance.

« Tu sais lire n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Severus avidement.

« Oui monsieur. »

« Bien ! Alors prend un des livres qui s'appelle 'Branches obscures de la magie noire et ses variantes' et énonce-moi tous les chapitres notés dans la table des matières. »

Il avait eu une révélation. Crabbe avait été un mangemort au service de Voldemort. Il connaissait quelques aspects de la magie noire, malgré son immense bêtise alors peut-être que… Oui, après tout…

Peut-être que ses rêves avec Harry n'en étaient pas…

----------------------------------------------------

Il l'avait ! Il avait trouv !

Harry avait dit la vérité. Rien avait été imagin !

Son amour était toujours vivant et enfermé dans une pensine. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à en informer les personnes de confiance et surtout à retrouver la pensine.

----------------------------------------------------

De plus en plus fréquemment, Harry connaissait des vertiges lorsqu'un souvenir faisait place à un autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. 

Haussant les épaules, il soupira et se remit debout la tête bourdonnante. Son malaise passa plus lentement que d'habitude mais il ne s'inquiéta pas. Tout allait et irait bien.

Avant qu'il puisse faire un pas dans l'herbe verte, il vit son professeur de potions se diriger vers lui en lui souriant. Harry lui rendit son attention et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre comme il le faisait souvent. Ils se parlaient toujours de tout et de rien, apprenant un peu plus l'un de l'autre à mesure que le temps passait. Ils étaient toujours heureux de se retrouver et Harry appréciait de plus en plus ces visites.

Cependant, il fût inquiet lorsqu'il vit le visage fatigué de Snape. 

« Severus, tu as l'air exténué. »

L'homme sourit faiblement et murmura « Non, ce n'est rien. Cela peut arriver parfois. »

Harry lui posa une main compréhensive et compatissante sur le bras puis ils commencèrent à discuter et à plaisanter. Ils se baignèrent même dans le lac et jouèrent à s'éclabousser comme des enfants innocents qui n'avaient jamais fait l'expérience de la vie et de la mort. Insouciants. 

-----------------------------------------------

« A tout à l'heure Severus » sourit Harry joyeusement. « C'était génial. Il faudra recommencer plus souvent. »

L'homme sourit avec bonheur et embrassa le jeune homme qu'il aimait sur la joue en débordant légèrement sur la bouche et s'attardant plus qu'il était nécessaire.

« A tout à l'heure » répondit-il en pensant 'A demain mon amour' puis s'en fût.

Il se réveilla dans son lit vide et froid, espérant avidement retrouver bien vite le soir prochain un sommeil profond, attendant avec une hâte démente et désespérée ce que seule la nuit pouvait lui donner.

Il se leva pourtant. Il avait une mission à accomplir aujourd'hui et il fallait qu'il y aille. Peut-être alors pourrait-il avoir Harry avec lui le soir prochain, dans son lit, en chair et en os.

-----------------------------------------------

Harry fût pris d'un nouveau vertige tenace et se plia en deux tout en entendant les cris de terreur et de douleurs que poussaient Severus qui se faisait encore battre par son père.

« Il te faut combien de potasse pour te laver les cheveux ? Ne comprends-tu pas que je ne trime pas toute la maudite journée pour ta sale tête !… »

Harry s'effondra à côté du corps recroquevillé et sanglant qui essayait vainement de se protéger contre des coups qui ne cessaient de tomber telle une pluie diluvienne pendant une mousson tropicale. 

--------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla près du lac et se frotta les yeux. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il s'était évanoui depuis la première fois mais il lui semblait que cela était répétitif depuis une journée tout au plus. Il espérait que cela n'engendrerait pas de troubles dans son corps une fois qu'il serait sortit de la pensine. 

Il attendait impatiemment la venue de son maître des potions qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille du moins lui semblait-il. Il n'arrivait pas très bien à deviner le temps qu'il avait passé pour le moment dans les souvenirs de Snape mais il aurait dit en tout et pour tout trois jours à présent.

Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées et ses interrogations lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait avec intensité. Il sortit de son questionnement intérieur pour tourner la tête vivement vers l'homme qui le regardait.

Oui, il avait bien senti que ce n'était pas Severus. Mais le jeune homme d'à peine trente ans qui le dévisageait avait l'air tout aussi avenant en le voyant que son enseignant l'était aux mêmes moments.

Il lui souriait avec bonheur et incrédulité comme s'il ne revenait pas d'être dans une pensine ou une autre pensée, Harry ne savait pas. L'homme avait de longs cheveux blonds clairs et ondulés noués en catogan souple sur la nuque. Il avait de beaux yeux d'un bleu éclatant et était plutôt agréable à regarder. Très grand, il semblait respirer la puissance et la fierté.

« Bonjour » dit-il d'une voix aimable en s'approchant de Harry.

« Bonjour » balbutia le Gryffondor avec une légère appréhension. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Ian McGonagall… »

« McGonagall ? Vous êtes le petit-fils de Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

L'autre sourit et secoua la tête en répondant « Non, pas tout à fait. Disons que je suis un de ses descendants. »

« Ah ! » répondit Harry dont les yeux pétillaient de curiosité.

« Je suis très heureux en ce jour Harry Potter. Ma quête est enfin terminée. J'ai retrouvé la pensine dans laquelle vous étiez enfermé. »

Le Survivant sourit encore et lui dit « Tant mieux. Même si je ne suis resté que trois jours environ ici, j'ai hâte d'en sortir. Il y a des souvenirs qui ne sont pas très joyeux et je commençais à me poser des questions. Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda brusquement Harry en voyant le regard stupéfait et légèrement horrifié puis inquiet et mal à l'aise de son protagoniste.

« Prenez ma main Harry. Moi seul peut vous libérer vu que je suis le premier à avoir découvert la pensine. »

Confiant, le jeune homme tendit sa main et se sentit basculer hors de sa prison argentée.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il ne pût se maintenir debout et tomba sur le tapis brodé qui amortit sa chute.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il d'un air interloqué en tentant de se relever. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton. Ca ne m'a jamais fait ça avant même si je ne suis resté que peu de temps dans une pensine. »

Ian le releva vivement et l'assis sur une chaise puis, très mal à l'aise, se tordit les mains et répondit franchement « C'est peut-être parce que vous n'avez pas seulement passé trois jours dans cette pensine… »

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et demanda « Combien de temps y suis-je rest ? Quatre, cinq jours ? »

L'homme blond prit une profonde inspiration en regardant toujours son vis-à-vis avec compassion et répliqua « Ca va vous faire un choc ce que je vais vous dire l »

D'un regard, Ian lui demandait s'il était prêt à entendre la vérité. Harry déglutit péniblement, très inquiet et pâlit. Pourtant, il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et attendit.

« Il y a beaucoup d'arrière devant le nom petit-fils de votre ancien professeur de métamorphose Harry. »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et en sentant ses entrailles fondre, demanda « Combien de temps ? »

L'Ecossais baissa les yeux un instant avant de les relever et de répondre avec douceur « Vous avez été enfermé dans cette pensine pendant cent cinquante ans. »

_A suivre…_


	3. Hermione

LA PENSINE 

**Disclaimer**** : **Personnages, lieux etc… ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tirés des livres merveilleux de J. K. Rowlings. Je ne touche rien pour cette histoire, juste le plaisir d'écrire et de faire plaisir aux autres.

**A/N**** : **Age des sorciers : Vous devez également savoir que JKR a dit que les sorciers vivaient plus longtemps que les moldus. DD a 150 ans dans le tome 1 et il est toujours décrit comme vieux mais on sait aussi qu'un de ses juges ou professeurs (pour le passage des BUSEs) était toujours vivant dans le tome 5 et qu'il a même jugé Harry donc je vais reprendre certains âges tels que ceux-ci donc ne vous étonnez pas de voir que plus de 160 n'est pas très vieux pour une sorcière.

**A/N 2**** : **Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui parce qu'il est prêt et que j'aimerais bien finir certaines fics dont celle-ci qui est courte. J'ai déjà commencé le 4è chapitre et j'espère le finir aujourd'hui. Je voudrais aussi m'avancer dans Ce que veulent les hommes pour la finir bientôt et cette semaine, je poste le dernier chapitre d'Extrême Séduction. J'ai vraiment trop de fics en cours et j'ai du mal à suivre (ma sacro-saint manie de toujours vouloir en commencer d'autres. Lol) donc je pense que certaines fics vont être plus ou moins en suspens pendant quelques temps. Pas longtemps et je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour aller vite mais ze suis sur les rotules. Lol. J'aime avoir plusieurs fics en cours parce que ça m'aide à écrire la suite (je suis bizarre, ne vous focalisez pas. Lol) mais il y a des fois où je n'ai pas envie d'en écrire certaines mais d'autres oui. Je pense que celles qui attendront un peu seront Sorciers aux enchères et Un hôte inattendu. Je ne compte pas L'amant venu du passé car le chapitre suivant est pratiquement écrit et que je répète que ce n'est vraiment pas pour longtemps.

**A/N ****3 : **Pour la pensine, j'étais super contente de voir vos commentaires, raisonnements et interrogations. Vous vous posez tous d'excellentes questions et pour moi, c'est vraiment très intéressant de lire vos messages. Vous avez été nombreux à penser que Severus pourrait s'être enfermé lui aussi dans une pensine, vous aurez la réponse à cela dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews parce que j'en ai savouré chacune de vos pensées. Gros poutouxes à tous.

**Arcadiane : **Vi ma Clairette, j'écris presque tous les jours et je dois bien t'avouer que parfois c'est difficile. Mais des fois, c'est super facile aussi. Lol. Je me souviens que pour Un hôte inattendu, j'avais écrit les 4 premiers chapitres en une après-midi. J'étais très inspirée. Lol. Mais je pense que tu comprendras ma passion pour l'écriture ) et j'ai la chance de bénéficier de pas mal de temps libre pour le moment donc j'en profite. En octobre prochain, ça ne sera plus le cas. – sigh – Gros poutouxes ma belle.

**Garulfo : **Oui, c'est un peu un chapitre transitionnel mais l'effet de rapidité est voulue bien que je n'aurais pas fait beaucoup plus lent si cela avait été involontaire parce que pour Harry, les 150 ans sont passés comme 3 jours. De plus, il a eu plusieurs vertiges et évanouissements qui ont été plus ou moins longs. J'explique leurs origines dans ce chapitre-ci. Pour ce qui se passe ou s'est passé dans le 'monde réel', j'en parle aussi dans ce chapitre et pour les survivants, il n'y en a vraiment pas eu beaucoup. Théoriquement, il y a 1000 élèves à Poudlard et après la bataille surprise, il y en serait resté environ 300. Pour les professeurs, c'est pareil, ils seraient presque tous décédés. Les Aurors seraient arrivés trop tard pour les sauver mais pas pour arrêter les mangemorts encore vivants qui auraient tous été capturés (en dehors de Crabbe qui serait mort plus tard).

**Love d'Harry**** :** J'avais présenté Ian dans le chap précédent. C'est le descendant de Minerva McGonagall. Il est sincèrement gentil et plein de bonnes intentions.

LA PENSINE Chapitre 3 : Hermione 

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Q-Quoi ? » bégaya-t-il, incrédule. « Cent cinquante ans ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Crabbe vient de m'y envoyer ! Je viens de voir Snape ! Je n'ai passé qu'à peine trois jours là-bas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Ian le regardait en silence, immobile et Harry se tût en se figeant lui-même. Il resta ainsi, à supplier du regard l'homme blond de lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un vaste cauchemar mais il fût bien obligé de se rendre compte que le descendant de son professeur de métamorphose lui disait la vérité.

« Comment cela se fait-il ? Pourquoi autant de temps et pourquoi suis-je toujours physiquement apparemment le même… à moins que… ? »

Voyant l'inquiétude horrifiée se refléter dans les prunelles vertes du jeune homme, Ian le rassura.

« Non, ne vous faites pas de soucis. Vous n'avez pas changé car pas vieilli… »

« Pas vieilli ? » répéta Harry en le fixant d'un regard interrogateur.

« Une pensine est constitué de souvenirs diverses et variés qui peuvent passer d'un beau jour à un siècle plus tard. La pensine est l'un des rares objets qui exclu temps et espace. Vous n'avez donc jamais vieilli comme jamais ressenti la moindre notion de besoin comme la faim, la soif, le sommeil… Par contre, vos muscles l'ont réalisés. Très peu, je vous rassure mais après tout vous ne vous êtes pas tenu réellement debout pendant un siècle et demi. Vous allez bientôt retrouver l'usage total de vos muscles. Vous n'avez en rien perdu votre force ou vos réflexes dans la pensine vu que c'est un 'lieu' très spécial, simplement, il vous faut quand même un petit temps d'adaptation. »

Harry hocha la tête puis posa enfin la question qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait appris qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé.

« Et les autres ? »

« Les autres ? » pâlit l'Ecossais.

« Oui, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George… Severus… »

Harry ne voulait pas entendre les mots qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer dans la pensine était toujours vivant… et ses amis… mais il voulait entendre la vérité de la bouche d'une personne de confiance et qui, surtout, le savait.

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla un peu plus sur la chaise, les bras croisés en un mouvement protecteur, s'attendant à recevoir le coup qui l'anéantirait.

Ian s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en un geste ferme qui lui montrait son soutien.

« Harry, seule Hermione est encore vivante… Mais elle est très faible… Elle a 167 ans aujourd'hui. »

Harry était figé, les yeux secs capturés par le vide. Il était au-delà des larmes. Il se balançait sur lui-même, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas.

« Elle a toujours pensé que ce n'était pas votre pensine… Elle a toujours espéré vous retrouver et quand elle n'a plus été capable de chercher par elle-même, elle m'a confié cette mission que j'ai tout de suite accepté pour faire revenir le grand Harry Potter. »

Il y avait une sincère et intense admiration dans les yeux bleus de l'Ecossais et il caressa la joue de son idole.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir lui dire que nous vous avons retrouvé. Elle va être heureuse… Nous sommes très proches elle et moi. »

D'une voix atone, Harry demanda « Que voulez-vous dire par 'elle a toujours pensé que ce n'était pas votre pensine' ? »

Ian plongea ses prunelles azur dans celles d'émeraudes et répondit « Je dois aller la prévenir. Je vais devoir le faire en douceur. Vous pourrez ensuite aller la voir mais elle n'habite pas ici… et elle vous révélera tout. »

-------------------------------------------

« Vous pouvez entrer, elle vous attend » chuchota Ian. « Mais ne soyez pas brusque avec elle, ne criez pas. Elle est très bouleversée par la nouvelle de votre 'arrivée' tant attendue et a 167 ans comme je viens de vous le dire. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu dans sa vie l'a marqué et fait vieillir trop vite… Même si elle a toujours cru qu'on vous retrouverait un jour, Hermione a fait plusieurs dépressions lorsqu'on ne vous trouvait pas ce qui a engendré des attaques dont deux qui l'ont paralysé et une qui l'a véritablement affaibli… Je sais que tout cela doit être dur pour vous mais je dois vous faire comprendre à quel point l'Hermione que vous connaissiez a changé… Les médecins ne sont guères optimistes quant à sa santé. Pardon de devoir vous bouleverser davantage mais je préfère que vous soyez d'emblée au courant. »

Harry était horrifié et terrifié mais, pour Hermione, essaya de n'en rien laisser paraître. Lorsqu'il entrerait dans la pièce, il faudrait qu'il soit le jeune homme qu'elle avait quitté et qu'elle avait désespérément essayé de retrouver.

Il frappa donc à la porte et entendit la voix désormais frêle mais familière de Hermione qui l'invitait à entrer.

Il poussa le lourd panneau de bois incrusté de folles arabesques et se retrouva dans une chambre, d'aspect féminin, relativement obscure qui l'empêchait d'apercevoir sa meilleure amie.

Il distingua pourtant un grand lit à baldaquin où la forme d'une personne pouvait se deviner. Le jeune homme s'approcha à pas lents, essayant de contrôler sa respiration et son cœur et retint son souffle en voyant la vieille mais toujours ravissante femme qu'était devenue Hermione.

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle le fixait, la bouche ouverte en un sourire figé. Elle tendait vers lui une main tremblante et plissée par les années. Harry la prit et en caressa le dos avec son pouce. Il était ému jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

« Harry… enfin » murmura-t-elle d'une voix aussi troublée que lui ne l'était.

« Hermione » chuchota-t-il en fixant ses yeux chocolats qui étaient la seule partie de son amie qui n'avait pas changé. Ils étaient maintenant encerclés de rides fines ou marquées mais pétillaient toujours d'intelligence et, en ce moment-même d'un bonheur intense.

Harry détailla celle qui était plus jeune que lui et pourtant plus vieille à présent.

Ses longs cheveux argentés ondulaient sur les deux côtés de son visage fatigué et retombaient souplement sur les draps d'ivoire. Sa peau avait légèrement jauni comme les parchemins anciens qu'elle avait tant apprécié et son visage reflétait toujours autant de détermination qu'avant, simplement maintenant, elle avait atteint son but… ou presque.

« Harry, il faut que je te dise tout ce qui s'est passé car tu dois avoir des interrogations encore vivaces à l'esprit mais d'abord, j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras. »

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de laisser les larmes de joie et de détresse couler sur le visage lisse qu'avait toujours connu Hermione. Elle pleurait également et lui tendait grand ses bras ouverts. Il s'approcha rapidement et stoppa devant elle avant de se glisser dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de ses bras accueillants.

C'était si difficile de voir ainsi cette vieille femme, tremblante, lasse et à moitié paralysée et de savoir que, pour lui, quelques jours auparavant, il avait vu cette même femme jeune et pleine de vie. Sa meilleure amie.

« Hermione, tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu. Je t'aime énormément. »

Il sentit Hermione sangloter tout contre lui et entendit « Je savais qu'on te retrouverait… Je l'ai toujours su… Il n'y avait que moi pour le croire mais j'ai toujours su qu'il ne mentait pas, même si personne ne l'a crut. Et bien sûr après, il y a eu Ian. Sans lui… »

« Hermione » coupa Harry en se reculant doucement. « De quoi parles-tu ? Qui ne mentait pas ? Que s'est-il pass ? »

Hermione le regarda avec une intense tristesse et lui dit en tapotant une place près d'elle sur son lit « Assieds-toi Harry, je vais tout te raconter… Tout au moins, tout ce que je sais. »

Harry obéit et la fixa avec intensité, avide de savoir.

« Lorsque tu as vaincu Voldemort, tout le monde croyait que tu avais péri avec lui. Nous n'avions pas retrouvé ton corps mais tu n'étais pas le seul et une grande partie du château avait été détruite. Tu n'étais pas non plus le genre à fuir ou te cacher donc lorsque tu n'es pas revenu et qu'aucun des mangemorts encore vivants que nous avions capturé dans l'intégralité croyions-nous, n'a su dire sous véritasérum où tu étais, nous avons dû en conclure que tu étais décédé également. »

Harry hocha la tête. Ian l'en avait déjà informé quelque peu et la déduction était logique mais que s'était-il passé ensuite. Il n'eût pas besoin d'interroger son amie car elle répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« Ensuite, le professeur Snape a commencé à rêver de toi – rêves qui lui indiquaient que tu te trouvais dans sa pensine, prisonnier. Au début, il a cru qu'il devenait fou ou dépressif mais peu à peu, en consultant des livres sur toutes les magies, il a découvert que tu pouvais communiquer avec lui, seulement par rêves car tu étais dans ses souvenirs. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait plus accéder aux souvenirs qui étaient dans sa pensine mais il pouvait venir te voir car une partie de son esprit y était. Il ne pouvait seulement pas venir te voir en état de conscience mais pendant son sommeil si, car les rêves et les souvenirs peuvent se croiser et s'apparentent sous certains aspects. »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et Hermione poursuivit.

« Une fois que le professeur Snape a su dans quoi tu étais, il en a immédiatement informé tous les membres de l'Ordre encore vivant seulement… »

« Seulement ? »

« Seulement, personne ne l'a cru… sauf moi. »

« Q-Quoi ? » s'écria Harry qui baissa la voix instantanément en se remémorant les paroles préventives de Ian. « Ils ne l'ont pas cru ? Mais… et Ron, les Weasley, Rémus ? »

« Tu – Tu ne l'a pas su Harry ? » s'étonna Hermione horrifiée.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh mon dieu ! Harry, Ron est décédé dans la bataille… le jour où tu as vaincu Voldemort… Comme tous les autres Weasley ainsi que Rémus… »

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et commença à pleurer. Hermione le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et le berça doucement, les yeux noyés elle aussi de larmes.

« Tu as gagné ce jour-là Harry contre Voldemort mais en réalité, nous avons tout perdu à cause de lui. »

Harry sanglotait toujours et pour essayer de le calmer en le détournant de sa peine, elle reprit. « Madame McGonagall a cru que son collègue tombait dans une grande dépression parce qu'elle savait combien il était amoureux de toi. »

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête et fixa les yeux marrons et brillants de chagrin et de douleur qui lui faisaient face.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui Harry. Le professeur Snape était éperdument amoureux de toi. Il t'aimait comme j'ai rarement vu une personne en aimer une autre, c'est pour cela qu'il venait te voir si souvent. Il prolongeait même ses nuits avec différentes potions et serait resté indéfiniment dans le sommeil s'il n'avait pas voulu te ramener en retrouvant la pensine. Comme je te l'ai dit, moi seul l'ait cru et comme il était aveugle… »

« Aveugle ? »

« Oui. Un sort de Lucius Malfoy… Il avait donc besoin de quelqu'un pour… l'aider. Dobby a été d'une aide précieuse mais il n'a jamais su que tu étais encore vivant. Le professeur Snape n'a pas osé lui dire, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait. Je l'ai donc suivi dans ses démarches et nous avons cru te retrouver un jour. Nous l'avons réellement cru mais un an plus tard, j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas _ta_ pensine. »

« Un an plus tard ? » répéta Harry en secouant la tête de perplexité. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Nous nous étions rendus dans un des repères de Voldemort et avions trouvé une pensine. Nous étions persuadés que c'était celle de Snape où tu étais enfermé mais lorsque j'ai voulu m'en assurer, elle a fondu sous mes yeux… En fait, je pense que c'était très certainement l'une de Voldemort, ensorcelée par lui-même pour qu'aucune personne ne puisse aller voir ce qu'il y avait dedans et qui était restée là après la défaite de son camp... Si quelqu'un voulait plongé dans ses souvenirs, la pensine se détruisait… Ce jour-là, Severus était effondré… La nuit suivante et celle d'après, tu ne lui es pas apparu en rêve et il n'arrivait pas à aller dans la pensine virtuellement si je puis dire… certainement dû à la détérioration des souvenirs qui étaient restés trop longtemps hors de son esprit ce qui devait provoquer chez toi des vertiges ? Des évanouissements ?… »

Son ami hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et la femme reprit « … Je me souviens encore de l'expression de Severus, il n'était déjà plus là lorsqu'il n'a pas réussi à te contacter. Il était dévasté… il avait alors définitivement cru que tu étais mort. »

Hermione surprit son expression horrifiée et lui prit la main. « C'est ce jour-là qu'il s'est suicidé. »

« Non ! » cria Harry en fondant une nouvelle fois en larmes, le corps secoué de spasmes incontrôlables.

Hermione était étonné de la manifestation sincère de douleur qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux.

« Oh Harry » dit-elle soudain en écarquillant les yeux et en se plaquant une main devant la bouche. « Oh mon dieu, je n'aurais pas dû te le dire aussi abruptement, je suis désolée. Je me souviens encore des relations que vous aviez à l'école… mais j'aurais dû y penser… après tout vous passiez de longs moments ensemble dans la pensine. Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait si mal. Pardon… »

Harry tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même pour rassurer son amie mais n'y réussit pas totalement.

« Continue Hermione » pleurait-il encore. « Je veux tout savoir ! »

« Oui » dit-elle précipitamment en ajoutant tout aussi vivement. « J'ai moi-même eu du mal à trouver une raison de vivre durant l'année suivante jusqu'à ce que je découvre que ce n'était pas ta pensine ou plutôt celle du professeur Snape. Je l'ai su en découvrant des archives qui appartenaient à Voldemort et aux mangemorts un peu partout dans certains endroits bien cachés. »

Hermione le regardait avec amour et lui caressa la joue pour essuyer les traces de larmes qui coulaient toujours.

« Comme certains se noient dans l'alcool pour oublier, je me suis plongée corps et âme dans les livres, la magie ancienne et nouvelle, ainsi que la magie noire pour comprendre mais sans jamais l'exercer comme tu peux t'en douter. J'ai fait des recherches, des fouilles que j'ai consigné dans ces livres » dit-elle en désignant d'un doigt frêle une épaisse pile de livres plus ou moins poussiéreux.

« Et où était la pensine ? » demanda Harry d'une voix brusque.

« Dans un des QG de Voldemort au nord de l'Ecosse. L'adresse et le lieu exact ont été consignés par Ian dans le registre du dessus Harry. Tu en auras besoin. »

Comme Hermione voyait son ami de toujours ouvrir la bouche pour interroger, elle le stoppa.

« Chaque chose en son temps Harry… Tu n'as pas chang » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle et tendre. « Toujours aussi impétueux. »

Il lui sourit en retour, avec toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« Crabbe a réussi à s'échapper le jour de la bataille, Merlin seul sait comment et il t'a emporté avec lui dans la pensine – probablement la seule chose qu'il ait trouvé pour te maintenir prisonnier. Il n'a certainement jamais su que son maître était mort et ne le voyant pas dans le château, a cru qu'il avait fuit… Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois avec Dumbledore et toi dans les parages… Donc, il a cru pouvoir te livrer à son maître et a donc caché la pensine dans une des bâtisses qui leur servait de lieu de rendrez-vous, seulement, il a été attrapé peu de temps après par les Aurors dans un autre QG et ne s'étant pas livré, est mort de la main de l'un d'entre eux. »

Harry hocha la tête, malheureux et se demanda brutalement quelque chose « Hermione ! Tu as une famille ici ? »

Le visage de la vieille femme se voilà de tristesse et elle fit non de la tête avant de murmurer un simple « Ron. »

Harry comprit et baissa la tête. Hermione et Ron avaient toujours été amoureux l'un de l'autre sans se le dire.

Au bout d'un instant de silence, il reprit « Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que j'aurais besoin de tes registres ? »

Hermione sourit et le regarda avec une nouvelle lueur espiègle et maligne dans les yeux « Parce que ces informations te seront utiles pour ton retour… et ton départ… »

Harry haussa un sourcil et elle répondit à sa question muette. « Nos vies ont complètement été gâchées Harry, par un sale type à l'ambition démesurée qui n'a engendré que malheur. Ce n'est pas le destin dont nous avions tous rêvé. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait dû être donc nous allons le créer… pour nous et les autres. »****

Harry était encore plus perplexe et elle ajouta « J'ai quelque chose pour toi qui va te permettre de retourner dans notre époque mais un peu plus tôt que ne s'est déroulée l'attaque surprise. Tu vas changé notre passé Harry. Tu sais comment tu as vaincu Voldemort et cette fois, c'est lui qui va avoir l'effet de surprise. Je vais tout t'expliquer et il faudra que tu suives toutes mes indications à la lettre. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et écouta.

-----------------------------------------------

Ce jour-là, tard dans la nuit, sa mission accomplie et après un dernier merci, Hermione rendit son dernier soupir dans les bras de son éternel ami.

Et c'est un Harry bouleversé mais déterminé à changer leurs vies qui repartit dans le passé. Ou plutôt, dans le présent qu'il avait laissé.

_A suivre…_


	4. Retour chez soi

LA PENSINE 

**Disclaimer**** : **Personnages, lieux etc… ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tirés des livres merveilleux de J. K. Rowlings. Je ne touche rien pour cette histoire, juste le plaisir d'écrire et de faire plaisir aux autres.

Coucou. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de 'La pensine'. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Gros, gros bisous.

**Onarluca, Minerve, Miya Black, Noa Dark, Sasha Krum, Lisandra, White wolf, Sweet Death – our YaoiMaster, Sabriell, Nfertiti, Dega, Dragounette, Mamouth Mama, Astronema : **Mici beaucoup pour tous vos messages. J'espère avoir répondu à pas mal de questions dans ce chapitre. Dites-moi s'il en manque selon vous ou s'il y a des choses que vous vouliez que j'éclaircisse tout en sachant qu'il y a un autre chapitre derrière et qu'il y aura certaines autres réponses mais moins. Le chapitre 5 est plus axé sur Sev et Harry bien sûr mais aussi l'avenir de chacun. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Noa Black : **- Elehyn se sent brusquement coupable – Comment ça ! Moi, je t'ai fait pleurer ? – Baisse la tête et regarde la pointe de ses chaussures en rougissant – Z'ai rien fait pourtant. Lol.

**Crackos : **Ca me fait énormément plaisir que tu apprécies autant ma fic. Elle est différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude, plus sombre, plus compliquée peut-être aussi mais j'aime beaucoup l'écrire. Je suis donc heureuse de voir que j'ai des lecteurs qui aiment.

**Mme Snape : **Je crois que j'en ai fait couler des larmes avec les quelques chapitres de cette fic. Je me sens coupable alors vais vite partir écrire une fic bien humoristique. Lol. Je suis contente que mes fics te plaise. )

**Lady Yoko Crystal : **Bien sûr que non que ta review n'a pas servi à rien. Avec tous ces sigles, j'ai compris autant qu'avec des mots tous les sentiments que tu as ressentis en lisant mon chap. Je suis contente d'ailleurs pour le sourire de la fin. )

**Myhahou : **J'adore ton pseudo. Merci pour ta review.

**Falang : **Moi aussi Hermione j'arrivais pas à la voir en l'écrivant. Je la voyais comme une femme seule qui n'avait connu que de la peine dans la vie et c'est ce chagrin qui l'a détruit, plus douloureusement que Voldemort aurait voulu le faire. Je voulais faire ressortir toute la noirceur de leurs avenirs, même après un siècle et demi sans Voldie.

**Jeanne d'Arc : **D'habitude, je n'écris pas de fic dramatique. J'en avais écris qu'une parce que je préfère les humoristiques mais j'avais envie de changer un peu et l'idée de cette histoire m'est apparue d'un coup. Je l'aime bien et comme je n'écris plus que des slashs et bien on rajoute un ch'tit couple. Lol. Et non, je ne lâcherais pas. Je compte poster le 5ème chapitre la semaine prochaine.

**Lilly Margot : **Merci. Ta review me touche. Tous les sentiments que je mets, je les ressens pour 'mes' personnages. D'ailleurs, j'ai pleuré moi-même plusieurs fois en l'écrivant. – L'auteur secoue la tête et s'apitoie sur elle-même. 'Affligeant' – Lol.

**Vif d'Or : **Et bien oui, séparer Sev de Harry m'est insupportable. Lol. C'est pour ça que j'écris aussi une HPDM. MDR. En fait, j'aimerais bien être capable d'écrire une fic où Harry ou Sev meurt réellement mais j'y arrive pas. Lol. Il revit à chaque coup. Lol. J'aime po quand ils meurent. – Air piteux d'Elehyn – Pour mes fics en suspens, elles n'y resteront vraiment pas longtemps, c'est l'affaire encore d'une semaine je pense… même si je sais que ça ne frustre pas trop vu que, comme tu dis, tu les suis toutes. Lol. Merci en tout cas.

**Kamy : **Merci pour ton message. Peux-tu juste m'éclairer sur quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris dans ta review. Pourquoi as-tu mis « et voila le mot : caillou » ? Je suis peut-être à la masse, je n'ai pas capté du tout. Lol.

**Caroline Black : **Vais aller me réfugier dans ma caverne tellement j'ai honte. Lol. J'ai fait pleurer pas mal de monde on dirait. Bah ! Tu as le droit de me taper sur la main mais alors rien qu'une fois. Lol.

**Souly : **C'est parfois difficile d'éviter d'être confuse dans cette fic car Harry change le passé, du coup, l'avenir que l'on connaissait à changer et je dois l'incorporer avec ces changements ensuite. Ca peut dérouter le lecteur mais j'essaye de faire toujours le plus claire possible. Pour Hermione, par exemple, tu verras que son futur ne sera pas le même. Vous le saurez grâce aux pensées de Harry.

**Kaori : **Vi, je suis définitivement incapable d'en faire mourir un. C'est trop dur pour moi. Lol. Mais bon, je fais avec. Lol. )

**Mikii : **Oui, c'était bien pensé et ça aurait pu. En tout cas, j'ai aimé lire ta supposition, elle était intéressante.

LA PENSINE Chapitre 4 : Retour chez soi 

_Il n'y a que toi qui peut désormais tous nous sauver Harry._

Harry entendait encore l'écho de la voix mourante de Hermione tandis qu'elle abandonnait son combat contre la mort.

Pour le jeune homme, cela avait été horrible de voir sa meilleure amie passer dans l'autre monde dans ses bras. Il avait vu le voile opaque de l'ombre à la faux déployant sa cape pour engouffrer et ravir celle qui avait été sa sœur dans son cœur.

Elle avait son âge…

Les larmes de souffrance l'aveuglaient encore. Et la lame trempée d'acide du poignard invisible qui lui déchirait le cœur venait d'y laisser sa marque indélébile.

Hermione avait raison. Il devait tous les sauver. Il ne voulait pas de ce futur sombre où tout ce qu'il avait connu et aimé n'était plus, où tous les êtres qui méritaient le bonheur ne l'avaient pas eu.

Il devait changer tout ce gâchis et c'est pour cela qu'en cet instant-même, il se laissait aspiré dans le vide obscure et se laissait noyer par cette tempête éclair qui caractérisait son voyage dans le temps. Bientôt, il rejoindrait son époque…

----------------------------------------------

Poudlard, 25 juin 1997 

« Je vous prie de me croire. Tout ce que je dis est vrai et c'est ce qui va se passer demain matin ! » dit Harry avec un sérieux rhétorique teinté de mélancolie que personne encore n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Il voulait tellement convaincre de la véracité de son histoire que ses yeux avaient l'air de flamboyer.

Dumbledore se leva et lui dit « Je suis prêt à te croire Harry, simplement, je pense que dans cette situation, tu comprendras que je me dois d'utiliser le véritasérum sur toi. »

Le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs acquiesça et attendit. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'ils le croient. Il en allait de leur avenir à tous.

Il était arrivé une heure auparavant et c'était immédiatement dirigé vers le bureau de Dumbledore où il savait qu'il avait lieu en cette heure, un meeting entre certains professeurs, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que quelques élèves dont il faisait partie. Il savait bien qu'il aurait à faire avec lui-même et il connaissait d'avance le choc qui allait se produire mais il le devait. Il avait une mission ici et il l'accomplirait coûte que coûte.

Il avait donc déboulé en trombe dans le bureau, à la surprise de chacun et avait commencé son histoire avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le contrer. De plus, il avait su que Dumbledore serait assez sage pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire et assez puissant pour imposer ses ordres auprès des autres qui avaient tout de même tenu à lui prendre sa baguette.

----------------------------------------

Harry regardait le jeune homme qui venait de débouler dans la pièce telle une petite tornade pour les dévaster d'une nouvelle atroce.

Au début, en le voyant, il avait tout de suite sentit son cœur faire un horrible bon dans sa poitrine et il s'était levé, prêt à combattre.

Mais son double, lui avait vivement montré ses deux mains libres de toute arme et lui avait fait un clin d'œil complice et enfin, il s'était mis à parler. Parler pour ne plus s'arrêter et les nouvelles qu'ils donnaient été terribles.

Mais étaient-elles vrai ?

Harry vit le directeur de Poudlard donner à son reflet trois gouttes de véritasérum puis un verre d'eau. Ainsi, le jeune homme serait obligé de les boire et ne pas – savamment – les retenir sous sa langue en cas de traîtrise.

Une fois l'eau avalée, Dumbledore lui posa une question – une seule et unique interrogation. Celle qui déterminerait leur avenir et qui dévasterait ou non tous les membres de l'Ordre ici présents.

« Est-ce que tout ce que vous venez de nous dire est vrai ? »

Tous retenaient leur souffle et attendaient la réponse, attendait…

« Oui ! »

… que la bombe explose.

------------------------------------------

« Harry ? » appela son homologue, horrifié par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Son double se retourna et Harry lui fit signe de se décaler un peu pour avoir un aparté plus privé.

« Oui ? » répondit-il, heureux tout à coup d'avoir avalé l'antidote au véritasérum. A présent, il fallait qu'il divulgue ses informations avec parcimonie et délicatesse.

« Harry » dit l'étudiant en se regardant dans les yeux – seule partie d'eux deux qui était différente. « Tu as dit que je devrais rester quelque temps dans cette pensine… »

« Oui… »

« Peux-tu préciser ? »

Son vis-à-vis le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, silencieux puis répondit enfin « Je ne peux pas te le préciser exactement mais je te rassure, tu ne verras pas le temps passer. Ca va te paraître très court. »

Il vit que l'autre allait lui poser une autre question et pour l'en empêcher, il reprit rapidement « Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Voldemort sera là à l'aube. Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué la plupart des enfants mais ses mangemorts. Il a exécuté tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage mais celui qu'il voulait c'était moi. Toi. Il est venu te chercher directement. Tu étais dans les cachots, au fond de l'aile ouest. C'est aussi là que Crabbe t'a trouvé quelques minutes après. Tu étais malade à cause de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et tu ne l'as pas vu arrivé. Il t'a capturé et enfermé très vite dans la pensine. Tu vas y rester quelques temps puis tu seras ramené. Je suis revenu pour changer la mort de tous les innocents qui ont péri ce jour là. Autrement dit demain mais ne t'en fais pas pour toi, tout ira bien. »

Le jeune Harry hocha la tête et lui sourit tristement.

« Comment Voldemort a-t-il péri ? Comment ai-je fait pour le tuer ? »

« Attends, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

----------------------------------------------

« Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur Snape, puis-je vous parler s'il vous plait ? » demanda Harry.

Il venait de tout expliquer à son double et voulait avoir un court entretien avec les deux personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais dû revoir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus et sentit son cœur se serrer horriblement. Non. Il ne devait pas encore penser à lui de cette façon. Il devait tout leur dire auparavant. Ils n'avaient que trop peu de temps. Chaque seconde était précieuse.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » demanda le vieux sorcier à la longue barbe argenté.

Tous trois se trouvaient dans une petite salle attenante au bureau circulaire. Elle était insonorisée donc Harry ne craignait en rien de parler, de divulguer certaines informations que d'autres ne devaient pas savoir, y compris son homologue.

« Il y a quelques petites choses que je n'ai pas dit à Harry » commença-t-il en capturant, de ce fait, toute l'attention des deux hommes. « Il va rester enfermé dans cette pensine pendant cent cinquante ans et ceci ne doit pas changer. Pour me ramener ici, Hermione a utilisé l'ancienne magie qu'elle a, entre autres, étudié une bonne partie de sa vie. Le respect du temps est primordial. Nous avons déjà enfreint quelques règles pour la bonne cause cependant, nous ne devons pas changer les choses qui ne doivent pas l'être. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec compréhension et Snape, toujours impassible, ne fit aucun signe ou n'émit aucune parole qui aurait pu trahir ses pensées.

« Hermione m'a très clairement fait comprendre la marche que nous devions suivre » reprit le jeune homme. « L'école sera désertée par ses étudiants qui seront cantonnés dans les hauteurs du château, côté est. C'est la seule partie de l'école qui n'a pas été envahie par les mangemorts. Ils n'ont pas réussi à y aller grâce aux professeurs qui ont contre-attaqué et aussi car une partie du château s'est effondré ce qui a bouché quelques passages. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de désensevelir car les Aurors sont ensuite arrivés. Cependant, il était trop tard pour beaucoup. »

« Oui mais cette fois-ci, comme tu l'as si bien dit Harry, les élèves ne seront pas l » rétorqua Dumbledore en le regardant avec sérieux et détermination. « De plus, l'effet de surprise sera en notre faveur. Je vais aussi prévenir discrètement les Aurors qui seront déjà dans le château… Et nous donnerons aussi l'ordre que Crabbe ne soit en rien arrêté dans sa progression » ajouta-t-il avec tristesse et impuissance. « Il faudra qu'il retrouve Harry dans les cachots. »

« Albus » dit aussitôt Snape. « N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour que le moins de monde possible pâtisse des agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans que Potter soit enfermé dans ma pensine ? »

Harry sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il était tellement amoureux de cet homme-l ! Cet homme qui, en cet instant-même, faisait semblant de ne rien ressentir pour son étudiant tout en protestant l'air de rien.

Severus était à l'agonie. Si son Harry demeurait enfermé cent cinquante ans dans la pensine, comment ferait-il pour le voir ? Lui déclarer son amour ? Son double allait-il rester ou repartir dans le futur auquel il appartenait désormais ? Comment ferait-il pour survivre sans lui ?

« Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres alternatives Severus. Si Harry a pu revenir ici, dans ce présent, pour nous prévenir, c'est qu'il a vécu cette vie de prisonnier. S'il a réussi aujourd'hui à tout nous divulguer c'est grâce aux travaux de recherches de Hermione. Je ne connais aucun retourneur de temps qui puisse ramener quelqu'un plus de cinquante ans en arrière. Elle a donc dû étudier énormément pour pouvoir atteindre ce degré de magie ce qui implique aussi du temps. Si nous empêchons Harry de se faire capturer aujourd'hui, il n'y aura plus de 'nous' demain. Tout serait à refaire si cela pouvait l'être. Il faut absolument changer le moins de choses possibles dans cette époque Severus. »

« Et les registres ? Potter a ramené les livres qui contiennent toutes les recherches de Miss Granger. Nous avons toutes les réponses ! »

« Hermione a donné ses registres pour qu'elle puisse elle-même s'orienter dans ses recherches et elle a fait en sorte que personne n'ait à chercher où était caché la pensine. Les coordonnés y sont notées nous a expliqué Harry. Cela dans un but certain d'épargner une 'perte de temps' aux personnes qui auraient voulu la retrouver. Ils ne sont en aucun cas un moyen pour éviter l'inévitable et ils devront être détruits immédiatement après avoir été lu par Hermione. Les conserver seraient trop dangereux. »

Severus ne dit plus rien mais il restait immobile, tête baissée, plus livide que jamais.

« Harry, as-tu encore besoin de moi ? » demanda aussi le vieil homme. « J'ai beaucoup d'ordre à donner et le premier est d'informer les Aurors. »

« Non, vous pouvez y aller professeur mais… » Harry fit une pause, hésitant puis ajouta lentement tout en fixant le directeur d'un regard pénétrant « Faites attention professeur. Prenez soin de vous. »

Dumbledore le fixa intensément à son tour et ses yeux bleus flamboyèrent une seconde. Harry aurait pu parier qu'il avait compris. Le mage hocha lentement la tête avant de faire un clin d'œil et un sourire à son élève puis sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête.

Snape ne releva pas son visage et était toujours aussi immobile et pâle.

Harry s'approcha et se mordit la lèvre.

« Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé professeur. »

Severus tressaillit mais ne releva pas la tête. Ses cheveux sombres s'étendaient en un fin rideau d'encre noire devant son visage qui en cachait l'expression.

« Lorsque j'étais dans la pensine, le temps m'a paru très court. Je n'avais aucun repère et je me suis fier à mes propres connaissances et perceptions. J'ai eu l'impression d'être prisonnier que trois jours… Dans la pensine… j'ai vu vos souvenirs. »

L'homme tressaillit de nouveau et sa respiration se fit plus courte, comme si un poids énorme venait compresser sa poitrine.

« … Et vous êtes venu. Vous étiez là. Vous veniez me voir dans vos rêves toutes les nuits et j'ai passé de merveilleux moments en votre compagnie… »

_'Vous étiez merveilleux' _pensa-t-il sans oser le dire.

« … J'ai appris tellement de choses de vous que… je vous comprends. J'ai compris votre attitude envers moi et les autres et je tiens à vous dire que je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai appris… »

Un brusque coup résonna à la porte et une tête blonde apparut soudain.

'_J'ai appris à vous aimer.'_

« Il faut que vous veniez tous les deux » s'exclama Draco Malfoy. « Nous sommes en train de réviser le plan pour demain. »

« Oui, on arrive » dit Harry.

Il vit Severus faire un pas en direction de la porte où ne se trouvait plus le jeune Serpentard mais Harry le retint par le bras.

Snape se retourna lentement, en essayant en vain de garder son impassibilité.

« Professeur, faites attention à Lucius Malfoy… »

---------------------------------------------

Pré-au-lard, le 26 juin 1997 

Une ombre grande et longiligne se profila soudain contre le mur blanchi à la chaux d'une petite maisonnette. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noire qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Il n'attendit pas longtemps que d'autres ombres apparaissent à ses côtés et c'est escorté par ses fidèles qu'il prit le chemin de la seule école qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Dissimulé par les plis de sa cape, personne ne pouvait voir son visage mais, dans sa pénombre, ses yeux rouges foudroyaient la nuit.

---------------------------------------

Les élèves, des plus vieux aux plus jeunes avaient été réveillés et emmenés dans les hauteurs de la vieille et immense bâtisse. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Il leur avait été dit que le château avait un grave problème d'inondation et que, pour leur sûreté, il valait mieux déménager temporairement.

Tous les professeurs s'étaient accordés à dire qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir sinon, certains élèves ne pourraient s'empêcher de participer à la lutte, voire pour d'autres d'aller aider les mangemorts ce qui ne ferait que les encombrer davantage. 

Des Aurors étaient cachés dans les moindres recoins et surveillaient.

Aucune étincelle ne brillait plus dans les yeux de Dumbledore contrairement à sa baguette qui semblait s'illuminer de sa puissance. Il attendait.

Comme tout le monde, à cette heure, il attendait.

Severus se mourrait peu à peu de rage et de tristesse. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver Harry. Il serait enfermé pendant un siècle et demi dans sa pensine et lui, ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en délivrer. Le deuxième Harry devrait sûrement retourner dans le futur et il n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Aucune quête ne lui serait permise et certainement pas celle du bonheur… Harry lui avait dit de faire attention à Lucius Malfoy, comme il avait mis en garde Dumbledore. Lucius allait-il le tuer ? Severus réfléchit deux secondes à cette hypothèse et soupira. De toute façon, à quoi bon…

Harry avait peur. Il devrait amené Voldemort dans les cachots, là où il devrait le tuer et ensuite se faire capturer par Crabbe pour être enfermé dans une pensine. Quel destin ! Mais heureusement que son double lui avait dit qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps dans la pensine, sinon, il ne savait pas dans quel état il serait actuellement. Si ce n'était pas pour longtemps, il pouvait tolérer son avenir.

Harry avait peur. Il ne devrait pas se montrer à Voldemort car, seul, son homologue devait l'attirer dans les sous-sols. Si le mage noir le voyait également, tout le plan serait fichu. Une fois que Harry et Voldemort seraient hors de son champ de vision, il pourrait agir et essayer de sauver tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Le jeune homme ne pût aller plus loin dans ses réflexions tandis que la porte du château volait en éclat, livrant la place à l'envahisseur.

-------------------------------------

Il était mort. _Mort._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus. Il venait de le tuer.

Titubant comme un homme ivre, Harry essayait de retrouver son équilibre et sa vision normale des lieux. Il ne distinguait plus que des ombres mouvantes sur chaque dalle de couleur sombre des cachots.

Voldemort était venu à l'aube… Une visite surprise… pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait tué un professeur et un Auror qui avaient eu le malheur d'être sur son passage.

La vision floue due à l'horreur, la peur et les sorts qui l'avaient touché, Harry aurait supplier tous les dieux de lui rendre ce sens. Il voulait voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Nul être, hostile ou non ne traînait dans les cachots. Les enfants avaient été sauvés.

Il se revit, tuant Voldemort. Cette brusque vision lui retourna l'estomac et il vomit.

Il ne vit pas Crabbe venir à sa rencontre, la pensine de Snape qu'il venait de voler sur son passage, dans les mains et l'avidité dans son regard habituellement vitreux.

Voldemort avait été vaincu… et il n'avait emmené que peu d'autres personnes avec lui.

-----------------------------------------

Un crissement strident se fit entendre, suivit d'un tremblement menaçant et soudain un éclatement retentissant survint. Une partie du château venait de s'effondrer. Une pierre chût, droit vers Dumbledore qui n'eût pas le temps de l'éviter.

Une pluie de fleur l'ensevelit. Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de le sauver et Harry lui fit un clin d'œil. Le Gryffondor se tourna alors vers Severus qui combattait toujours. Il découvrit alors avec horreur que Lucius Malfoy venait de pointer sa baguette sur son collègue félon.

Harry se mit à hurler et à courir vers Severus mais il était trop tard.

Le mangemort blond avait déjà lancé son sort et il n'eut pas le temps de pousser et d'entraîner l'homme qu'il aimait à terre. Il ne put que se placer en travers de son chemin en se sentant lui-même poussé par Snape.

« Je t'aime » hurla Harry avant que leur deux corps ne s'effondrent sur le sol.

Ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Le jet de lumière avait atteint la cible qu'ils avaient formés.

A suivre… 


	5. Pour toujours avec toi

LA PENSINE 

**Disclaimer**** : **Personnages, lieux etc… ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tirés des livres merveilleux de J. K. Rowlings. Je ne touche rien pour cette histoire, juste le plaisir d'écrire et de faire plaisir aux autres.

**A/N**** : **Certaines choses pourront vous paraître illogiques mais rappelez vous qu'il n'y a rien de rationnel dans les retours dans le temps. Pour exemple, rappelez-vous des films Terminators et Retour vers le futur. 

**SweetDeath, our yaoi master, Lisandra, Lapieuvredudésert, Nfertiti, White wolf, Phobia Floral : **Merci pour vos reviews. Ce chapitre est le dernier de la fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et répondra à vos attentes.

**Tiayel : **Tu vois que je ne suis pas complètement sadique je t'ai épargné les pleurs pour ce chapitre (4) et pour le chap 5, j'ai placé un peu d'humour même si le chap a ses zones sombres.

**Noa Black : **Maieuh, ze veux pas me senir coupable – Elehyn toute rouge baisse la tête – Z'ai pas fait exprès de te faire pleurer. C'est ainsi que l'histoire me vient en tête. Lol. Suis-je pardonnée si ze te fais un ros poutouxe ?

**Onarluca : **Voici la suite miss et tu as vu que j'ai posté vite pour cette fic. Lol. J'ai fait ça parce que la fic est courte, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être écrite vu que j'en avais d'autres à finir et qu'elle était plus 'compliquée' que les autres donc à suivre sans rien oublier donc il valait mieux que j'écrive et poste vite. Tu vois puce que je ne suis pas si sadique. Lol.

**Lola Reeds : **Harry doit retourner dans la pensine parce que s'il ne le fait pas, tout ce qui a été fait dans l'avenir pour prévenir et assurer leurs survies dans le passé sera fichu. Hermione a consacré une bonne partie de sa vie à l'étude des magies ce qui lui a permis de renvoyer un Harry sauveur dans le passé. Si elle ne le fait pas, Harry ne sauvera personne et l'avenir pourrait être encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait été initialement. Ils doivent coller le plus possible à ce qui c'était passé en réalité tout en essayant de sauver ce qu'ils peuvent. Et pour le Riry du futur, la réponse est dans ce chapitre.

**Crackos : **Les réponses à tes questions sont dans le chapitre suivant. Par contre, je fais juste une petite rectification. Severus et Harry ont voulu tous les deux se protéger l'un l'autre du sort de cécité qui a visé Sev initialement. Ils en ont donc été la cible ensemble mais il n'y a eu que l'un d'entre eux qui a été touché. Voilà pour la petite explication. Lol. Sinon, c'est vrai que j'ai aimé écrire cette fic. J'ai beaucoup pleuré en l'écrivant. C'est débile parce que c'est mon texte mais quand j'écris, je ressens et donc quand un personnage a de la peine, j'en ai aussi… si ça pouvait être pareil pour les lemons. Lol.

**Chupz : **Pour la réponse à ton interrogation, tu peux lire la réponse à la review de Crackos car c'est aussi ce qu'elle se demandait… pour la 'cible' du sort lancé par Lucius Malfoy. Et merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Kamy : **T'inquiète pas, ta review est logique et le chap suivant va peut-être ne pas vous le paraître. Lol. Et j'aime aussi lorsque Sev et Harry sont ensembles…

**Mikii : **Moi aussi, ce sont souvent les petites phrases qui me touchent. Les petits plus pleins de charme et d'émotions qui sont placés comme ça, presque invisible mais que je remarque à tous les coups. J'adore cela aussi. En tout cas, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et une bonne écriture.

**Astronema : **Non, Severus n'est pas mort. Lucius lui avait lancé un sort de cécité et ensuite, s'il n'avait pas été arrêté, oui, il aurait lancé l'avada mais il voulait d'abord 'jouer' un peu avec lui car il s'était rendu compte qu'il était traître et pouvoir l'handicaper avant.

**Vif d'Or : **Tu peux lire la réponse que je viens de faire à Astronema et qui avait les mêmes doutes que toi quant à la fin du chap 4.

**Miya Black : **4 jours sans ordi ?! Ma pauvre. Alors là, je te comprends tout à fait. Parfois, je me dis vraiment que je suis accro à l'ordi. Même lorsque je pars en week-end, je l'emporte (je précise que c'est un portable. Lol).

**Kaori : **Oui, ce chap répond à tes questions. Pour la fin du chapitre 4, c'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance avec 'Obsession' parce que j'adore lorsqu'ils se déclarent leur amour en pensant qu'ils vont mourir ou autres, lorsqu'ils sont au pied du mur. Et cette fois-ci, c'était Harry qui le disait et non Severus.

**Sarah Levana : **Ta review m'est allée droit au cœur. Merci.

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous.**

LA PENSINE Chapitre 5 : Pour toujours avec toi 

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça? » rouspéta un Severus Snape furieux.

Harry était assis sur une des chaises vacantes de l'infirmerie où se regroupaient bon nombre de blessés, graves ou légers. Madame Pomfresh s'activait avec efficacité et rapidité et était soulagée de plusieurs patients par des médecins spécialistes tout droit arrivés en urgence de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

« Rouvrez les yeux Monsieur Potter s'il vous plait. Je vais vous mettre des gouttes dans chaque œil, cela aidera à la guérison » expliqua l'ophtalmomage.

Harry avait été atteint par le sort lancé par Lucius Malfoy et qui aurait dû ôter la vue définitivement à son maître des potions. A présent, le jeune homme n'y voyait plus.

Tous les mangemorts avaient été arrêtés ou tués. Ceux qui avaient tentés de fuir avaient été vite rattrapés et on ne comptait plus de fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres en liberté. Même Crabbe avait été localisé quelques heures après la bataille et il venait de mourir de la main d'un Auror dans le nord de l'Ecosse.

« Monsieur Potter » reprit l'ophtalmomage avec une certaine joie dans son ton. « Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que le professeur Dumbledore ait amoindri le sort lancé par Malfoy. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, vous seriez resté aveugle toute votre vie mais à présent, je peux vous dire que vous recouvrerez la vue d'ici peu. »

Le jeune homme sourit, heureux de la nouvelle et il entendit Severus soupirer de soulagement.

Ils avaient réussi à changer leur avenir.

--------------------------------------------

Les trois amis se serraient dans les bras les uns des autres pour la première fois de leur vie. Habituellement, ils étaient plus réservés mais là, les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans le château les avaient encore rapprochés.

« On a réussi » s'exclama Ron en se reculant un peu.

Harry était tellement content de retrouver ses amis jeunes et en vie ainsi que de pouvoir les étreindre qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que tous ceux qu'il aimait n'étaient pas morts comme ils auraient dû l'être et cette pensée le bouleversait davantage. Bien sûr, il y avait eu de nombreuses victimes au cours de la bataille et trop de familles connaîtraient le deuil mais elles ne représentaient pas le nombre démesuré qu'elles avaient été initialement.

« Oui, nous avons réussi » répéta Harry en souriant.

Dans ses souvenirs, il revoyait Hermione et Ron, le visage ridé par les années passées lui dirent tout ce qu'il devait faire pour sauvegarder leur présent et leur avenir. Lorsqu'il était sortit de la pensine au bout d'un siècle et demi, il avait été amené par Ian McGonagall qui l'en avait délivré, dans la maison de ses amis. Le descendant de son professeur de métamorphose avait été ravi et honoré d'avoir été l'être qui lui avait rendu la liberté.

Harry avait été stupéfait par ce que le rouquin et sa femme lui avaient raconté. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il devait retourner dans le passé pour les sauver. Hermione lui avait détaillé les événements qui ne manqueraient pas de se passer s'il n'y retournait pas pour tout divulguer à son tour aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient présents à Poudlard.

Elle lui avait alors donné un quartz noir qu'elle avait créé elle-même et qui renfermait les secrets de l'ancienne magie qu'elle seule connaissait. Il était alors reparti dans le passé pour sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être.

« Oui, nous avons réussi » conclu Hermione avec douceur et espoir.

--------------------------------------------

« Hermione » appela Harry. « Il doit y avoir des registres sur la table près de la cheminée. Il faut que tu les lises. Ils contiennent toutes tes recherchent sur les différentes magies et diverses autres choses. Ils t'aideront à mieux comprendre mais il faudra les détruire après lecture. Tu devras apprendre tout petit à petit et les réécrire… Hermione ? » interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui semblait l'avoir entendu entrer dans la pièce pourtant.

Aucune réponse vocale ne lui parvint mais il entendit une page que l'on tourne avec avidité, comme seule son amie savait le faire. Il sourit en comprenant que Hermione était déjà intensément plongée dans sa lecture.

C'était le commencement…

--------------------------------------------

« Que me veut-il Draco ? » demanda le jeune homme en suivant son ancien ennemi qui lui tenait fermement le bras pour le guider à travers les dédales de couloirs.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit le blond. « Il ne me l'a pas dit. Tout ce qu'il m'a ordonné c'est d'aller te chercher. »

« Ah ! » répondit Harry en sentant l'air devenir plus frais, humide mais aussi plus âcre. Ils étaient dans les cachots.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de marcher en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une porte que Harry savait être celle du bureau de son maître des potions.

« Voilà, nous y sommes » fit Draco avant de frapper à la porte. « Je vais te laisser. Snape s'occupera de te guider pour remonter. A tout à l'heure Harry. »

« Merci. A tout à l'heure Draco. »

Le brun entendit les pas décroissants du Serpentard retentirent sur le sol pavé tandis que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait.

« Entrez Potter » dit une voix reconnaissable entre mille tandis qu'un bras ferme prenait possession du sien pour le guider à nouveau.

Harry frissonna et entra en baissant la tête. Il pouvait sentir une pression douloureuse lui broyer les entrailles tandis que la peur et la nervosité l'envahissaient progressivement.

Que voulait-il lui dire ?

Harry priait pour que ce ne soit pas en relation avec la stupide déclaration d'amour qu'il lui avait faite dans un instant d'égarement.

Bien que ce geste fut inutile pour se préserver de la vue de son professeur, Harry ferma ses paupières pendant quelques secondes et soupira discrètement.

Oh oui, il était amoureux de Snape mais il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire. Il savait que les sentiments de son maître des potions étaient réciproques mais il savait aussi que celui-ci était très strict et pointilleux lorsqu'il s'agissait des règlements et il n'avait pas envie de se faire rejeter par lui plus ou moins délicatement. Il était son élève et cela, Snape l'aurait obligatoirement à l'esprit.

« Potter… » commença l'homme qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'il sentait le fixer.

'Faites qu'il ne me parle pas de ma folle déclaration d'amour. Faites qu'il ne parle pas de ma…' 

« … Je voudrais vous parler de votre déclaration… d'amour… »

'Et merde !' 

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit cela ? » demanda son enseignant avec douceur.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Harry après une courte hésitation.

« Si vous savez ! » répliqua l'homme en s'approchant de lui.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et entendit son professeur ajouter « On ne dit pas 'Je t'aime' à quelqu'un dans un moment tel que celui-ci lorsqu'on ne pense pas ces mots et je veux les réentendre. »

Harry en demeura bouche-bée. Ce n'était absolument pas la réponse qu'il avait attendu.

« Harry, je t'en prie » dit Snape en lui caressant la joue ce qui fit sursauter son étudiant qui était de plus en plus stupéfait et incrédule. « Dis-le moi juste une fois avant de repartir… »

« Repartir ? » répéta le jeune homme, décontenancé. « Repartir o ? »

« Dans le futur auquel désormais tu appartiens. Tu vas y retourner n'est-ce pas… »

Ce n'était pas une interrogation mais plutôt une affirmation douloureuse. Un constat.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je reste ici ! Pourquoi donc repartirais-je ? »

Snape releva brusquement la tête et le fixa en écarquillant les yeux.

« Mais… Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu fais déjà parti de cette vie. Normalement… »

« Oui, vos paroles sont très justes professeur » coupa-t-il. « Normalement ! Mais voyez-vous quelque chose de normal dans notre situation ? Non ! Dans cent cinquante ans, Hermione va dire à mon double de revenir dans le passé et _d'y rester_. Que croyiez-vous ? Que pour tout le monde l'avenir serait sauvé sauf pour moi ? Je n'ai donc pas le droit au bonheur Severus Snape ? Hermione m'a affirmé que ce serait possible que je reste. Etant donné que l'autre 'moi' va rester dans la pensine, ça ne changera rien si je reste ici à sa place. C'est en quelque sorte comme si j'avais deux vies qui rencontrent la même époque sans jamais se joindre à nouveau. Je ne vais jamais vivre au delà de mon époque puisqu'une fois que je serai libéré de la pensine, je vais retourner dans le passé. Je vis donc ce que j'aurais dû vivre s'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort. »

Snape ferma la bouche pour la rouvrir une seconde après et murmurer « Tu vas donc rester alors… Tu vas vivre ici, maintenant… »

« Oui, je reste pour de bon. »

Il y eut un long silence bouleversé qu'aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient briser. Puis, Severus vint enlacer son étudiant et le serra dans ses bras.

« Redis-les moi. »

Harry comprit instantanément et chuchota à son oreille trois petits mots qui le firent frissonner.

« Dis-les moi aussi » demanda Harry.

« Je t'aime » murmura Severus avant de l'embrasser.

-------------------------------------------- 

Quelques jours plus tard, comme chaque matin depuis leur déclaration d'amour, ils s'éveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au centre de l'immense lit moelleux où ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit.

« Bonjour Severus » sourit Harry en lui embrassant les lèvres.

« Bonjour mon amour » répondit Severus en approfondissant le baiser.

Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, ils se regardèrent avec amour et sourirent avec bonheur. Harry avait progressivement recouvré la vue et se réjouissait tous les jours davantage de pouvoir contempler l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Durant les quelques heures où mon jeune et fougueux petit ami m'a accordé le sommeil » commença Severus d'un air taquin. « J'ai rêvé de lui. »

« Tu te plains ? » demanda Harry d'un air faussement offusqué.

« Et bien… au moins, avec le jeune homme de mes rêves, j'ai pu discuté et donc avec lui, je ne souffrirai d'aucune douleur qui m'empêchera de m'asseoir pendant quinze jours » sourit en coin l'homme, feignant le reproche.

« Oh et bien, si tu veux, nous pourrons discuter la nuit prochaine puis celle d'après et encore l'autre ainsi, tu pourras recouvrer ta pleine santé. Je m'en voudrais terriblement si, par ma faute, la position assise t'était proscrite. Je pense donc que quinze jours d'abstinence… »

« Abstinence ? » répéta Severus en fronçant les sourcils. « Connais pas ce mot-là. »

Harry éclata de rire et entendit son amant ajouter « Et il y a toujours la position allongée. Attends, je vais te montrer. »

Et sur ses mots, Severus se plaça de tout son long au dessus du jeune homme et lui prouva que l'abstinence ne faisait décidément pas partie de son vocabulaire.

--------------------------------------------

« Alors comme ça, tu me fais déjà des infidélités Severus ? » s'exclama Harry.

Son amant haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Tu rêves d'un autre homme la nuit et tu vas le rencontrer. Quel humiliation ! »

Severus éclata de rire et donna une petite tape sur les fesses de son étudiant.

« Oui… »

« Et il avoue en plus » sourit le jeune homme. « Ultime déshonneur ! »

« … Je t'ai rencontré cette nuit dans ma pensine. »

« C'est comme ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Severus » dit Harry, cette fois, sérieusement.

Ils étaient dans la salle de bain et venaient de se raser. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux dans la grande cabine de douche et y entrèrent.

« J'ai appris à te connaître dans tes souvenirs mais aussi grâce aux longues conversations que nous avions tous les deux… Parfois, nous allions même nous baigner dans le lac et là, je te voyais sous un jour complètement différent. »

Ils se savonnaient chacun de leur côté et Harry était très conscient de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant. Les souvenirs de Severus étaient pour la plupart très sombres et douloureux et il savait que c'était un point sensible de cet homme dont l'apparence austère, impassible et froide cachait en réalité un être blessé par la vie et les gens.

« Avant, je ne pouvais pas concevoir mon glacial maître des potions comme un être humain et surtout comme un homme qui pouvait s'amuser lui aussi à tout et n'importe quoi. Tu t'es montré réellement. J'ai pu découvrir qui était vraiment Severus Snape et tu m'as complètement séduit.

Severus continuait à se savonner et ne dit rien. Il avait baissé la tête et ne regardait pas son amant.

Harry se mordit la lèvre puis ajouta « Je t'aime. »

Severus releva la tête et sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-il vivement en se plaçant sous le jet d'eau chaude qui lui débarrassa le corps de sa mousse tout en lui mouillant les cheveux.

Harry perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit l'homme prendre un gros pain marronâtre de pure potasse dans sa main. Il commença à s'en frotter les cheveux sans s'apercevoir du regard horrifié de son amant.

Il se souvenait trop bien du souvenir qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de son professeur. Son père l'avait frappé avec la boucle de sa ceinture parce qu'il avait osé acheter du shampooing au lieu d'utiliser la potasse habituelle. Sa mère était morte ce jour-là.

Harry savait que ce sujet était douloureux mais visiblement la plaie était béante et s'il ne faisait rien, elle ne cicatriserait jamais.

« Severus » dit-il après une longue hésitation.

« Oui ? »

Le cœur battant, la bouche très sèche, Harry prit le flacon de shampooing qu'il avait apporté avec certaines de ses affaires en emménageant dans les appartements de Severus la veille et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Severus, tiens » dit-il en lui tendant le flacon. « Prends-le. Ca te lavera mieux les cheveux. »

Sa phrase s'était terminée en un murmure mais il l'avait dite. Son cœur saigna en voyant l'expression terrifiée de l'homme qu'il aimait, la peur, l'horreur et la culpabilité qui se reflétaient sur son visage ravagé.

Sans en être conscient, Severus s'était plaqué contre le carrelage de la douche, le plus loin possible du flacon de shampooing.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je n'en veux pas ! La potasse est suffisante ! »

« Severus, je sais que c'est pénible pour toi mais tu sais bien que ça ne lave pas bien les cheveux » dit Harry, très doucement. « Je sais que c'est à cause de ton père si… »

« NON ! » cria Severus en se crispant. Ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour de lui dans un geste défensif. »

« Severus » reprit Harry qui se sentait l'âme affreuse d'un bourreau. « Ton père n'est plus là. Il avait tort et n'était pas un bon parent. Il n'avait pas le droit de te battre comme il le faisait. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça et… »

« Non, Harry. Non. »

« Severus, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça » dit-il en posant la bouteille et en se rapprochant de l'homme qui souffrait.

Le jeune homme traversa le jet de douche et vint prendre son amour dans ses bras. Severus se laissa bercer et dit d'une voix brisée « C'est à cause de ça que ma mère est morte. C'est à cause de moi que ma mère est morte. Si je n'avais pas acheté ce shampooing, jamais… »

« Non Severus » coupa son petit ami avec ferveur mais douceur en lui caressant les cheveux. « Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! Comment peux-tu penser cela une seule seconde ?! C'est à cause de ton père ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a battu ta mère ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a… »

« Oui mais j'aurais dû l'en empêcher ! Si… »

« Comment aurais-tu pu l'en empêcher Severus ! Tu étais toi-même évanoui dans une marre de sang ! Et même si tu n'avais pas acheté ce shampooing, ton père n'aurait jamais cessé de vous frapper. Ca n'a rien changé mon amour. Tu n'es pas coupable ! »

Severus pleurait sur l'épaule de son amant et pour la première fois de sa vie, il réussit à se dire qu'il n'avait pas tué sa mère. Il lâcha la potasse qui tomba sur le bac de grès avec un bruit sourd.

« Severus » dit Harry en reprenant le flacon de shampooing et en se reculant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

L'homme avait l'air si vulnérable qu'il en avait mal. Il fallait pourtant franchir un pas de plus. Le pas qui le conduirait vers la guérison.

Harry lui tendit le shampooing et Severus le fixa quelques minutes avec terreur puis, d'une main tremblante, il prit la bouteille et déversa un peu de son contenu dans sa paume.

Il regarda le jeune homme qui hocha la tête en signe de soutien et d'approbation.

Les larmes ruisselants encore sur son visage livide, Severus commença à se masser la tête avec le liquide qui moussait peu à peu.

Harry sourit douloureusement, le cœur serré et le reprit dans ses bras.

Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour réussir à faire plus ou moins oublier ses souvenirs à Severus mais il l'y aiderait. Avec tout son amour, toute sa patience, sa volonté et son soutien, il l'y aiderait.

Et il y arriverait… parce qu'il l'aimait.

**- FIN -**

**A/N**** : **Si vous avez d'autres questions à propos de la fic, vous pouvez tout de même me les poser. Comme c'est le dernier chap, je ne pourrais pas poster d'explications à la suite vu que fanfic interdit un nouveau chapitre avec seulement les réponses aux reviews. Etant donné, que j'ai déjà eu des problèmes pour cela avec les administrateurs et qu'ils sont promptes à virer les auteurs, je ne le referais pas. Simplement, rien ne m'interdit de poster une review avec les réponses. C'est donc ce que je ferais si vous en avez. J'attendrais donc un petit peu pour voir vos messages donc 'guettez' les reviews sauf s'il n'y a pas de questions. Lol.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic en tout cas car elle me tenait à cœur et je suis contente de l'avoir écrite. Encore gros bisous à tous.


End file.
